<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choose by AnnaHawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363974">Choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk'>AnnaHawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baby Driver (2017), Sweet Virginia (2017), The Accountant (2016), The Punisher (TV 2017), The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Each chapter is a different story, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, Makeup Sex, Manhandling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweet, Sweet Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short chapters with different scenarios : angry sex or makeup sex, featuring some of Jon Bernthal's characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Braxton/Reader, Frank Castle/Reader, Griff/Reader, Sam Rossi/Reader, Shane Walsh/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Fuck to-go please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following chapters are based on a Thirst question I sent Neatmonster who had the idea to write a short fic to one of the choices I gave her. Like so often, our conversations inspired me to write something of my own and then to write a short chapter for each of the choices except the one she already did. The fact that she chose exactly the same scenarios I would have, helps a lot.</p><p>This is the question : "You had a fight with either Frank, Shane, Sam, Griff and Brax. Neither of you want to give in at first. What happens?<br/>Choose between angry sex and make up sex."</p><p>You'll discover each scenario with each new chapter.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The scenario for this one was : angry sex with Braxton - in the bathroom stall of a nice restaurant, door open so you can see yourself in the mirror of the opposing wall as he fucks you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You huff exasperatedly when you see who just came through the restaurant's doors.</p><p> </p><p>You'd spent the evening having a delicious dinner with one of your closest friends to blow off some steam and rant at them about your most recent fight with Braxton. The food had been great, the company even more so, letting you finally relax after having been on edge for the last couple of days.</p><p> </p><p>Your friend having an early start the next day, they had left you after dessert while you decided to stay a bit longer at the bar to have another drink before heading home as well.</p><p> </p><p>It's from your spot at the bar, looking around you, that you see Braxton entering with a woman and another man at his sides. Like magnets, your eyes immediately find one another, like Brax had felt your presence, although you were pretty well hidden from the entrance by a stone pillar. You know him well enough to detect the fleeting expression of surprise on his otherwise expressionless face at seeing you here tonight. You scowl in his direction and turn your back on him, facing the bar and taking a long swallow of your drink. You decide to stay for a couple more drinks because you know you were going to need them to numb the anger gripping your insides after Brax's appearance.</p><p> </p><p>You're on your third drink now, feeling a nice but light buzz from the alcohol running through your blood. You don't know if you're relieved or really pissed off that he hasn't come to see you yet. You don't exactly know how you would react if he <em> does </em>show up in front of you if you're honest. This man has the gift to bring the best but also the worst out of you.</p><p> </p><p>"Having fun?" you don't even jump when his voice comes from just behind you a few minutes later. It seems like you'd been expecting him to show up more than not.</p><p> </p><p>"I did until now," you answer snidely, not bothering to turn around to face him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on! Stop sulking alright?" he huffs with just the right amount of exasperation to make you jerk around to face him, anger spreading like wildfire inside you.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> I'm </em> sulking? That's rich coming from someone who won't see his faults. At least <em> I </em> tried talking it out!" you spit out. You turn around to the bar again, open your purse to get a few bills out and slam them on the counter before getting up. Brax managed to put you off your drinks completely, the taste of the alcohol souring in your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Where're you going?" he questions as he follows your quick steps away from the bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Away from you," you snap and head towards the ladies' room, hoping to throw him off by doing this. "Why don't you go back to your <em> friends </em> and leave me the fuck alone?"</p><p> </p><p>You're pushing the door to the washroom open, having the intention to slam it in his face if he keeps following you, but as you do so, he braces his hand against it, catching it easily and follows you inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Christ, you're a real piece of work, you know that?" he bites out after banging the door shut and locking it. He advances on you now, eyes flashing as you stand against the wall next to the sinks with your arms crossed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you've got balls saying that to me after the way you just ran out the apartment the other day. You're a fucking coward-" he slams his fist into the brick wall right next to your head, cutting you off in your vicious rant.</p><p> </p><p>You stare at each other darkly, both your breathing coming fast in anger. And something more. Jeez, you hate how this man can drive you crazy with rage but also crazy with lust. Both too often overlap in your relationship. Present moment included, you realize, when you feel the dampness between your thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you!" you breathe with force a second before he smashes his mouth into yours, teeth clacking against yours from the brutality of the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>You slip your hands into his hair and tug harshly, resulting in a sharp expletive from Brax who then grabs you by the neck and makes you move to one of the stalls. He opens it and manhandles you so that he's sitting down on the toilet lid with you on top of him, legs spread wide over his. You have your back to him but your breath catches when you notice that the open stall door gives you a perfect view into the mirror above the sinks on the opposite wall, letting you see everything. Brax is grinning like a maniac from behind you and you soon feel his hands grab the hem of your dress and pull it up over your thighs. You automatically lift your hips, so he can get it over your hips. He pushes you forward with a hand on your back, making you brace your hands against the sides of the stall so you don't fall off his lap. Through the mirror, you see him move his other hand and hear as he opens his pants. You breathe harshly in anticipation and continuous anger, when the hand on your back slides up and around your neck to lean you back against Brax's strong chest. His other hand goes between your legs, tugging your panties to the side before he gets you to lift enough for him to line up with your entrance. You see his thick cock spreading your lips through your reflection, your eyes transfixed by the visual, before he's letting you fall back all the way down onto him. You release a strangled scream as he plunges into you to the hilt so you put a hand over your mouth to muffle your cries and moans as he begins fucking you with fast and hard thrusts. He's grinning over your shoulder, clearly satisfied with your reactions and not intending to take it easy despite your location. In the back of your mind, you love every single second of it, the reflexive clenching around his cock indication enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you like that, huh? Watching yourself as I fuck you hard," he rumbles victoriously against your ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up and fuck me, Brax," you gasp from behind your hand, smacking his arm that is around your middle to maintain you up for him to thrust upwards more easily, the other hand still around your throat.</p><p> </p><p>"That what you want, huh?" he breathes ominously into your neck.</p><p> </p><p>Brax removes his hand from around your throat and you see him lower it to between your thighs while securing his grip around your waist in your reflection. Your eyes meet right before you feel the first touch of his fingers against your clit.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch!" he commands as the contact becomes more and more pronounced, and he bites your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes close briefly, mouth going slack at the delicious pressure, before opening again and doing as told. The visual of his cock slamming inside you and his skilled fingers working you over is practically enough to send you over the edge. In any case, your orgasm is quick to build and soon you are toppling over the edge with a muffled cry of ecstasy, Brax grunting and following you a second later. </p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, you're leaving the restaurant, body relaxed but the fight between you and Braxton not forgotten. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346853">scenario</a> Neatmonster came up with. I love the idea A LOT! </p><p>Next chapter will be Sam.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rodeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The scenario for this chapter was : makeup sex with Sam while you ride him hard and fast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first time I'm writing for Sam and the mood he put me in was way too sweet to make it hard and fast sex. I really like where it went since this man deserves the sweetest and nicest things.</p><p>The real challenge, was keeping the dialogue out of this chapter. I love dialogue. I love my sassy Reader. But I really wanted actions to speak louder than words for once.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You'd had one horrible day at work, the time dragging on and making it seemingly endless. Usually you don't care when that happens. The day might be long, but when you leave, you know you'll either head over to Sam's place or he'll come to yours when he isn't too busy with the motel. No such luck tonight because you'd had a big fight the day before and both of you refused to back down. It doesn't happen a lot. You never really fight to start with, but yesterday had both your tempers rising quickly. A shouting match had occurred and the morning had ended with Sam slamming the door to your apartment and leaving his breakfast untouched on your kitchen table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After you had cooled down, you'd quickly realized how stupid your fight had been to begin with, but since you were too stubborn to make the first move, you'd decided to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> make it. Except that Sam can be just as stubborn as you since he hasn't made a move at all since leaving the day before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's how you find yourself sulking in your kitchen, already showered, making food you know you won't even really taste. You heave a huge sigh, both at the situation and at the ruined pasta in the pan in front of you. You're about to call it a day and simply go to bed since you don't feel like eating anyway, when the doorbell rings. Your eyes shoot up and into the direction of your entrance door. You bite your lip and take a deep breath. You don't want to get your hopes up in case it's not Sam on the other side. You quickly wash your hands, towelling them off haphazardly before making your way to the main door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After opening the door, you discover that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam waiting for you. You are relieved to see him but don't let it show on your face in case his presence doesn't mean anything good for your relationship. You are both silent as you observe each other. Sam is wearing one of your favorite outfits of his: a dark blue denim shirt, a well-loved pair of blue jeans with a belt and silver buckle and his trademark boots. He looks good in those clothes but when your eyes meet, you realize how tired he looks. His already messy curls are slightly unkempt, as is his beard, and the deep circles under his eyes tell you enough, just as much as the stronger tremble in his hands does. If you'd still been angry until now, you know you wouldn't have been able to stay so with the way he's looking at you right now. He looks exactly how you feel: sad and miserable, not knowing what is supposed to happen next.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sigh long and deep before giving him a small smile and extending a hand in his direction. The change in him is immediate. His shoulders sag like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders and the tightness around his eyes vanishes. He grabs your hand in one large and warm palm and lets himself be tugged forward. You hate seeing him all down, so the moment he's inside and the door is closed again, you wrap him in a tight hug, breathing in his earthy and grounding scent. He seems to fall into you with the force of his own relief as he folds his arms around you and reciprocates the hug, brushing his nose against the hair at your temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you release the strong hold on him, Sam tries to say something, but you don't let him. You don't need to hear any apologies. Because you know that's what he was about to do and you're just as guilty as him. Instead, you kiss him soundly, cutting any words off. From the small grunt of surprise, you understand he wasn't expecting it, but he doesn't pull away. On the contrary, he tilts his head and follows your lead, sighing again when you brush your tongue lightly against his top lip. His hands, previously just wrapped around your middle and shoulders, fall to your hips, the small tremors in his fingers more obvious like this. You slide your arms around his shoulders,  smiling against his lips when you glide one hand into his hair, finger scratching against his scalp and Sam hums contentedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You break from the kiss and the embrace, but before Sam can inquire about what is happening, you take one of his hands again and pull him along towards your bedroom. His mouth falls shut again when he understands your purpose and follows you wordlessly. Once inside your bedroom, you turn back to him, looking him in the eyes with adoration as you lift your hands so you can start unbuttoning his shirt. He stays still as he lets you work, his eyes not leaving yours for a second. You smile in fond amusement when you unbuckle his belt and the heavy piece of metal thuds to the floor. Free of his shirt now, Sam takes over and steps out of the rest of his clothes, cowboy boots kicked off to the side of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he works on his clothes, you take the opportunity to slip out of your own. You meet again, stepping into each other's space the moment you are both fully undressed, your bodies sliding together perfectly, arms wrapping tightly around the other. His mouth covers yours instinctively, the urgency of his actions mirrored by your own as you push gently but decisively against him so that he has to walk a few steps backwards until his calves encounter your bed. Mindful of his hips, you let him sit down on the bed slowly before crawling into his lap and resuming the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing Sam is one of your favorite things to do with him. The way he kisses you always starts slow and sweet, just your lips meeting at first as the intention behind it changes to something different, more intense. Like always, because you love doing it, and he loves it when you do it, you take your time stroking over his wide shoulders, up his neck, scratching through his beard languidly before sliding your fingers into his wild, thick hair, combing out the tangles gently. You feel Sam's small smile against your lips at your ministrations, his hands stroking up and down your back with a featherlight touch before settling on your thighs, the tremble in his hands less pronounced now. He tickles his fingers over your thighs, going over your hips and to your ass, making you squirm and rock your hips down into his lap. You groan into his mouth at the feeling of his erection against your mound and reflexively tug at his hair as your hips move to push against it. Sam's hands, still on your ass, squeeze both cheeks as he grunts when you buck forward again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not breaking the kiss, you kneel up further over the mattress and lift just enough to guide Sam's length between your legs. You sink down onto him gradually, your deep moan caught by Sam’s mouth, until you’re fully seated over him. One of Sam’s hands moves up to rest against the middle of your back, while the other one wraps around your hips, keeping you close. You put the hand that had left Sam’s head to guide him inside you, back into his hair and spread your legs some more to get into a better position. You ride him at a measured pace, moving up until he’s about to slip out, before sliding all the way back down so that he’s filling you fully. His groans and sighs of pleasure each time you go back down, are what spurs you on. You keep the movements languid but purposeful for as long as you can. Until you can’t help but speed up as the friction becomes too much for you to ignore and you’re craving more. When your movements become too quick to hold the kiss, you keep your eyes closed but rest your forehead against his, his hot and fast breaths fanning over your chin and throat. While you speed up even more, you feel his hands moving until they’re resting against the sides of your hips, helping in guiding you along, his forehead leaving yours. You open your eyes at the touch and realize that Sam is already watching you raptly, need and devotion written all over his face. Now that your eyes are locked, you can’t look away again, the connection through just a look enough to make the hot curls of desire roll together faster inside you. Sam’s hands keep guiding you as he nods fervently, silently telling you that he’s right there with you. In the end, Sam is the first one to come, sighing loudly and eyebrows furrowing as he tries to keep eye contact. It’s a moot point because his pleasure triggers yours and the intensity of it makes you close your eyes, your head falling forward against his sweaty forehead again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You breathe in and out deeply before slowly depositing small and tender kisses all over Sam’s face, ending with his mouth to which you press your lips with a bit more intensity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words are spoken for the rest of the night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next one should be Shane. You might already guess which one of makeup or angry sex was chosen ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's always the trivial stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The scenario for this one was the following : Angry sex with Shane - you on the kitchen counter, leaning back and legs spread wide open.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tonight I had a small idea for how I wanted this to go and just went with the flow. It's ridiculous and I've been laughing through the whole thing. Hope you enjoy 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moment you drive up to your apartment building and into your assigned space, you notice Shane’s cruiser standing nearby. You narrow your eyes at it before getting out of your car and heading inside the building with your two grocery bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your door is expectedly open when you try the handle to step inside your home. Since your apartment is an open space except for the bedroom and bathroom, you quickly realize that Shane must be in one of the other two rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re putting the shopping bags on the kitchen counter when you hear footsteps coming from the bedroom. You turn your head in that direction to see Shane still in his movements the moment he notices you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes drift to the deputy uniform shirt that he’s holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a second I’d actually thought you’d come to apologize,” you say, voice detached and sounding nearly bored. You return your attention to the bags and start emptying their content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can see Shane bristle out of the corner of your eye at the comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re jokin’, right?” he barks, as he approaches you. You feel a sense of satisfaction at being able to rile him up so easily and so fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have gotten your shit while I’d still be gone if you didn’t want to see me,” you state, while putting some items in the cupboards and others in the fridge. “You know exactly when my shift ends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I wanted to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> the chance to apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is, Shane is able to get you angry just as easily as you him. That’s why you finally whip around to face him, glaring into his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly why we always fight. You can’t handle any comment, or any form of criticism,” you snap, pushing a finger into his chest to strengthen your point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you stopped complainin’ about the most trivial stuff for two seconds, then we wouldn’t argue all the fuckin’ time,” Shane snipes back, slapping your hand away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> stopped forgetting to do the most obvious stuff, I wouldn’t get angry for nothing. I mean, jeez, Shane, how difficult can it be to switch off the light when you come out of the bathroom? How difficult is it to put a new carton of milk into the fucking fridge when you’re done with the previous one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even listen to yourself? Who cares about shit like that? It’s not like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care!” you say loudly, grabbing the cucumber you bought earlier, waving it around emphatically as you step away from him and to the fridge. “And if you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> forget, then it’s so often that it seriously feels like it. I sometimes wonder if you do, or more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> do, all of this just to piss me off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be such a pain in the ass that I just might be,” Shane sneers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mocking smile is what sets you off. Before you realize it, the cucumber is flying out of your hand to smack him right in the face. His shocked face would have been funny in any other circumstance, but right now, you feel viciously satisfied by your aim. You’re reaching for another item to throw at him, but Shane, visibly noticing your intentions, lets go of his shirt and takes a few quick steps until he’s able to grab onto both your wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut your crap,” Shane growls, as you try to fight him to get to the wooden spatula that’s lying on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get your crap and fuck off,” you wheeze in your effort to get to the utensil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fuckin’ Christ. Will you calm </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Shane! Just fuck you.” You give up on the spatula and instead, you try to push against him and throw him off. It’s not really effective since his grip on your wrist is unmovable. It feels good to go against him though. “Let me go! Take your stupid shirt and let me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not before you’ve calmed </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He finally twists one of your arms behind your back so that you fall into his chest as you lose your balance and releases your other arm so that his hand can grab onto your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can now put your free hand against his chest to push away from him, but the way he’s restraining you leaves you with just a few inches to separate your bodies. You can only lift your eyes to his and glare. His nostrils are flaring as his own angry gaze locks with yours. You’re both quiet for the first time since you started yelling at each other, your eyes doing the communication for you. Your heart beating hard in your chest in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s when Shane’s eyes drift down to your lips for a second before going back up, that something shifts between you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re still beyond angry, but your hand that hand been laying flat against his chest to keep him away from you, now makes a fist into the fabric of his shirt. You don’t know if you pull him to you or if he tugs you forward by your neck, but a second later your lips are crashing against his in an aggressive kiss. He lets go of your other arm to slide his around your waist instead, so you tangle the fingers of your now free hand in his hair. Shane hisses when your grip tightens but doesn’t break the kiss. On the contrary. He slips his tongue between your lips, meeting no resistance on your part and deepens the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the arm around your middle, he manhandles you until your hips are against the kitchen counter. He gets you to lift from the floor so you’re sitting at the edge of the counter. Still without breaking the kiss, he pushes the skirt you’re wearing up, and spreads your legs with his hands to step between them. You automatically link your ankles over his ass as you distantly hear him undo his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re so lost in the intensity of the kiss, pouring all of your anger, frustration and need into the exchange, that your brain only registers what’s happening when Shane tugs your panties to the side and plunges into you with one powerful thrust forwards. Your head flies back, knocking against one of the cupboards, as you cry out at how quick and wide his cock spreads you. Your hands scrabble to hold tightly onto his shoulders when Shane doesn’t wait before he’s pulling out and then filling you completely again a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of you says anything as he fucks you hard and fast. Shane watches you with dark eyes as his every thrust pulls a gasp or a loud pleasured moan from you. His hands on your hips tug you down a few more inches so that you have to rest your head against the wall underneath the cupboards, while you’re holding yourself up with your elbows. Your ass is barely on the counter anymore as Shane keeps you up with his hands holding your thighs wide open while he fucks you unrelentingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The position is far from comfortable, but the strain on your neck from the awkward position barely registers with you thanks to Shane’s large cock filling you so deliciously. That’s why it doesn’t take you long at all before you’re coming with a loud moan, your walls tightening around Shane and earning yourself a long groan. Shane keeps going, even quickening his thrusts further, until his hips start to stutter, and he’s coming with a growl, his head hanging forward over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think this is over, Shane” you pant, elbows trembling from the effort of keeping you up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The opposite would’ave been more surprisin’, Darlin’,” Shane snarks, as he leans forward, his cock still inside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help snorting and roll your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last one will be Frank. Don't know when I'll get to this, but it will be completely different from this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>